Is This Love
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had been a night from hell for her... but when things start to turn upside down for both the good and bad, will Amanda be able to control the fallout? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)


_**2016 Royal Rumble…**_

" _At the way this Royal Rumble match is going, someone's gonna get hurt! Note that Amanda is the only female wrestler in there and she has eliminated 5 other wrestlers in the past 10 minutes, using her small stature to her advantage and occasionally ganging up with some of the wrestlers but it's everyone for themselves in there!" Michael Cole said before Amanda was dropkicked against the ropes._

" _Would your dead friend Chris Benoit and his murdered family be proud of you now, you bitch?!" Kevin yelled, the rage surfacing in Amanda and boiling over._

" _Damn! She almost got eliminated there!" Jerry responded, seeing the look in Amanda's eyes. "Uh oh, she's pissed off now!" He said as Amanda let out an enraged yell, ran at Kevin and a brawl ensued only for Sami to pull her off of Kevin._

" _Damn it, Mandy! Calm down, kiddo!" Sami said as Amanda tried to get out of his grip, Sami eventually letting her go._

 _"Fuck that, Sami!" Amanda yelled after slapping him hard across the face._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, that is not the sweet, kind hearted Amanda we all know and love! When she gets enraged, she turns into someone else!" Jerry replied._

" _She has a damn good reason to be enraged, Kevin Owens has pushed her too far!" Michael responded as Kevin stood up, his nose bleeding and him directing his rage at Michael and Jerry after sliding out through the middle and top ropes, charging over and scaring them by banging his hands on the table._

" _I pushed her too far?! I fucking pushed her too far?! Bullshit! Look at what she did to me!" Kevin shouted._

" _You did push her too damn far! Throwing it back in her-" Jerry yelled, jumping back as Amanda slid through the first and middle ropes and jumped at Owens, bashing his head against the table repeatedly before throwing Kevin against the barricade and bashing his head against it until Sami slid out of the ring and Finn ran down to the ring area, both managing to pull Amanda off of Kevin._

" _You're gonna go and throw their deaths back in my face, you prick?! That's what's gonna happen!" Amanda yelled at Kevin as Sami and Finn dragged her away from the ring, paramedics tending to Kevin as the other wrestlers remained in a shocked state in the ring, having been horrified at what they'd just seen from Amanda._

 _It was at the hotel that she spoke again, still angry._

" _You dragged me all the way from the damn arena and I didn't hit you back, now let go!" Amanda growled as Finn dragged her into their room, Amanda still in her black leather and lace ring outfit but with Finn's jacket on her… he closed the door but not fully and held Amanda's arms above her head, effectively pinning her against the wall… her aggression made him want her though he tried to think logically._

" _You need to calm down." Finn said quietly, Amanda letting out a raspy noise._

" _I hope like hell he gets punished for it." Amanda whispered, feeling her pulse start to race._

" _I'm sure he will… you're getting a bit heated there though, lass." Finn said, acting concerned for her health… but inside, he knew._

" _You have me pinned against the damn wall… and I'm not fighting back." Amanda responded._

" _You aren't, are you? Why do we think that might be?" Finn replied, as he was quite close, enough that his every breath brushed warmth over the skin of Amanda's neck._

" _Because I can't fight back against you, Finn… and you know I'm still rushed from that match and how you were grabbing me after, you can be a damn naughty boy when you want to be." Amanda replied as they looked at each other, the anger from earlier fading from Amanda as Finn reached behind her and slowly unzipped her ring top, pulling it off after pulling the jacket off her and her to him before leaning in and kissing her… when they stopped, he had a thin trail of blood under his lower lip and smirked at her._

" _A biter, hm?" Finn responded, pulling his shirt off as Amanda's hands went to his jeans and unzipped them, tugging them down._

" _Got you riled up though." Amanda replied as she pulled her boots, kneepads and socks off as Finn wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to him so she could feel all of him after he tugged her shorts down before they kissed again._

 _All they wanted in that moment was each other as everything else faded away..._

 **Present time…**

When it was about 5 in the morning, Yuki and Aestrid were dragging a drunk Seth into the hotel.

"Seriously, I don't know why you thought getting smashed with alcohol was a good idea." Aestrid responded as Seth had stopped using the crutches for his knee injury.

"Yeah, when it comes to being injured, baby." Yuki stated, while looking at Seth.

"I'm alright, just got a bit crazy… Mandy was supposed to join us, where is she?" Seth slurred.

"She's probably with Finn. But don't worry, you have me and Aestrid." Yuki answered.

"Good to know…" Seth slurred as they helped him to the elevator… when they were on the 4th floor, Yuki curiously peeked into the nearby room.

And then she walked over, eyes slightly widened when she saw Amanda and Finn in the bed and in each others arms, bites on them… Yuki closed the door and headed back to the others.

"Busy night for them?" Aestrid whispered.

"Mhm, yes was it." Yuki responded.

It was when Seth was waking up the next morning that he felt the full force of the headache.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Yuki greeted quietly, before sitting back down on the bed next to him.

"What the fuck did I drink and did I do anything stupid last night?" Seth asked.

"No. You drank too much whiskey while you're recovering from that injured knee. You were planning on to do something stupid to me, but I stopped you because we were out in public." Yuki explained.

"The Hideaway Bar, right?" Seth responded, Yuki nodding. "If it's what I'm thinking I would've done, I better go apologise to Mandy." He replied, attempting to stand up but Yuki stopped him.

"Not on an injured knee and a hangover, Seth." Yuki stated, pushing him back onto the bed lightly.

Seth curled back up under the covers, closing his eyes.

And Yuki went to go check on them.


End file.
